Pita or Peeta is Hot
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: When Mr. Mellark decides to treat the whole school to his baking, he brings his son and Katniss together once again over none other than bread.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, there would be more funny moments between the characters!

* * *

Katniss walked to school ignoring the cramping in her stomach. She had only caught two squirrels the day before and insisted her mother and Prim eat the meat. She found some clover flowers growing on the lawn near the school and ate them.

Entering the fourteen-year olds' classroom, she spotted Madge who waved to her. Katniss dropped into her seat sighing. "Long morning?" Madge asked. Katniss shrugged. She really didn't know how to explain her situation to the Mayor's daughter. The teacher began a lecture on the management structure of the mines. Madge had to prod Katniss several times during the morning as Katniss was about ready to fall asleep. Katniss groaned. She wondered if the whole class could hear her stomach growling.

"It's almost lunchtime, dear." The teacher said smiling at Katniss as she collected her in-class essay.

"Thanks." Katniss said.

When the bell rang for lunch, Katniss nearly bolted down the hallway to the cafeteria. A most delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. It was the smell of freshly baked bread. The principal had the students line up by grades – the youngest children first. "In honor of his son's birthday, Mr. Mellark in the bakery has been kind enough to bake extra bread for all of us!" he announced. Katniss had to wipe her mouth on her sleeve, as she was unashamedly drooling. She smiled as she watched Prim leave the line with a large hunk of pita bread and the usual school meal. It was Katniss' turn. She got the bread and her lunch.

As soon as she exited the line, she shoved the bread in her mouth. It was fresh, filling her mouth, and had a subtle hint of spices. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The bread was also piping hot. She swallowed the whole thing with some difficulty as she sat down next to her friends.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Madge asked concerned staring at her friend's odd facial expression. "What's up?"

"PITA –IS - SO HOT!" Katniss gasped. Half of the cafeteria turned around and stared at her. "PITA!" She gasped. To her horror, Peeta Mellark stood up and waved. He was sitting at a table directly across from where Katniss.

"Do you – ah – need help – Katniss?" He stammered, blushing brilliantly to the roots of his blonde hair.

"Aaaw!" another fourteen year old called. "Peeta – you got a crush on your BIRTHDAY!"

"Uh – uh – ah -" Katniss kept her eyes down as she devoured her lunch. She looked up when she sensed someone standing behind her.

"Um – I'm – Dad's making me a cake – later – so – uh – you – you can have my bread." Peeta stammered. "Um – it's cooled down." Katniss stared at him warily. "Actually – why don't you come over to my party – you and Prim."

"I – uh – I don't know you – very well." Katniss stammered.

"Wait – I thought you said he was hot!" Madge squealed.

"She was talking about the _pita bread_ you twit!" Gale Hawthorne called from a few tables over.

"Um – I - uh – I have to do some chores – later – um – I'll see." Katniss stammered. Chores really meant hunting.

"Ok." Peeta said. "Um – well – here." He put his bread on her plate. "That will get you through your chores." Katniss gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Happy Birthday." Katniss said before eagerly taking a bite of the bread. Peeta smiled. Maybe someday he would be her boyfriend. But for now, he was content with being the boy with her bread.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought it would be a one-shot, but I had a request to continue the story. Upon further thinking, I thought another chapter would be sorta funny!

* * *

Two weeks after Peeta's birthday, Katniss was in study hall with the fourteen year olds. She was working on a diagram of the mines. She yawned. The past three days had been so rainy she hadn't been able to hunt. She was in another very hungry spell even though Madge gave her strawberries when they got to school and she had eaten the school lunch. Katniss looked at her diagram. It seemed passable. She looked at her other homework. One assignment was: Write an essay on the history of Panem and why it is necessary to restrict specific trades to various districts. She groaned. Her brain just wasn't up to that. In fact, she felt like taking a nap.

Before she knew it, she was wandering the forest with Gale chatting and shooting anything that moved. What she thought was a squirrel was a bear that could feed Gale and her family for a whole straight month. She shot a pig that morphed in to bacon in front of their eyes. She saw something growing on one of the trees. It was a loaf of bread. Not just any bread, but the pita bread she had at school. "Pita!" She gasped. "Pita!" She began running toward it, but it kept getting further away.

"Pita! Pita!" Katniss muttered fast asleep in her chair. Peeta looked up at hearing his name. He cautiously approached Katniss' desk. "Mmm... so... good!" Katniss licked her lips and smiled. Peeta felt his face flush. No way was the girl of his dreams having a dream about him right here right now in study hall! If she began singing to him in her sleep, he would have to kiss her. "Pita... more..." Peeta grinned and leaned in toward Katniss' face and put his hands on the desk.

"Katniss." He whispered. He was less than in inch away from her lips. He shivered feeling her warm breath on his face. Just then he felt something sharp hit him on the back of the head. "OW!" Gale stood in the doorway glaring at him. He was on hall duty since he tended to be a smart-aleck during his History of Panem class. He smiled knowing the pin that he yanked out of the bulletin board hit his mark.

Katniss bolted upright and reached behind her for her non-existant quiver and bow. "Katniss?" Peeta asked scared. He was glad she was unarmed because he would've been dead several milliseconds ago.

"PEETA MELLARK, WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO DO?" She yelled. She didn't care if she was heard in Prim's class on the other end of the building.

"I was about ready to fulfill your dream." Peeta explained. "You - you were - you were longing for me, Katniss." Madge and Delly who were sitting next to each other began giggling.

"Just because I was thinking about PITA BREAD does NOT mean I was thinking about YOU as well!" Katniss yelled back. Peeta gulped. "And NO I will NEVER KISS YOU OR GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"But - Katniss - if you were with me - I could cook you and Prim bread. All the time." He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Katniss?" Katniss glared at him and picked up a sharpened pencil from off of Madge's desk knowing Madge could afford more. She drew her arm back and Peeta ran for the door knowing Katniss never missed.

He was put in a headlock by Gale and dragged down the hallway. Gale made use of his access to indoor plumbing by giving Peeta a swirly he wouldn't soon forget.

From that day on, even though Peeta's heart fluttered when Katniss said his name enthusiastically, he knew that she was just talking about Pita bread. He sighed. Even though she would never go out with him, he knew she would never turn down a warm slice of his bread.

THE END! :)


End file.
